Dead Twin
Chapter 1: Who the F*** is Dmitry? ANNA POV My entire team was wiped out and I was facing an assassin. He had dark hair and green eyes, he wore Soviet-like gear, he had the same face shape as me. " (Dmitry?)" I asked. " (Who the f***'s Dmitry?)" He responded. He looked like the man in the documents recovered by the Russian corps. I was shocked at his name, Dmitry Nikolas Volodin, this was the name of my stillborn brother. "Ghost-Born Human, these were considered perfect for assassins because they couldn't be killed." My subdordinate said. "I've read his kill count is over 700." The other said. I made face with the Russian assassin. "I know you, your name is Dmitry Volodin, you died after birth, you were born alongside me!" I said. " (No, NO YOU DON'T!)" He yelled. He prepared to fire his gun at her until she got it out. " (Who does this look like and look at the name?! My birth name is on this, Anna Volodin!)" I yelled in Russian. The GBS kidnapped my twin brother, forced him to do assassinations for them, I was now facing my stillborn brother. Chapter 2: Confirmed Dmitry was brought to Toshio's officer. "But, Dmitry died! He was stillborn! I was there when the doctors said he died in the womb!" Alex, Anna's older brother insisted. Alex was now 39 and had his wife and son with him. He worked as a postal worker. Toshio took a blood sample from the unconsious Russian. A few hours later, the results came back. " (Yes, it is Dmitry Volodin, he must of been brought to an orphanage and was kidnapped by the GBS)" Toshio said. Anna looked at the unconsious man on the ground. "Dmitry Nikolas Volodin." She said. "He's a ghost-born human, they are usually stillborn babies, they are raised in the Ghost World, you know how I remained 18 years old for decades despite being over 9 decades older than that, well, these kinds of ghosts age, they are much more like humans than actual ghosts." Ichiro said, entering the room. The man was at least 23, he was a handsome young man, his clothes were removed revealing a toned figure, he looked healthy for someone who was in captivity from age 11. A few hours, when he woke up, he looked at Natasha, Anna's daughter. " (Hello?)" She greeted. She gave the man a coat, which he put on and buttoned up. " (Are you hungry?)" She asked in a soft voice. She had a plate of sausages and fish. The smell caused pain in his stomach, it caused him to think that he might be hungry. " (Got food...)" She said shyly. He took it from her hands. He wasn't educated on bodily needs because his memory from birth to 11-years old was wiped clean aside from his real name. Alexander and his father Mikhail went into the room to check up on them. " (How do I do this?)" He asked Mikhail. Mikhail looked shocked, a grown man, didn't know how to eat or drink. He got an apple from the kitchen and put it near his mouth and took a bite. " (Like that)" He said. He helped Dmitry with the knife and fork and Dmitry put a piece of sausage inside his mouth. " (Good?)" He asked. He nodded, he ate a bit quicker. He ate the fish aswell. " (What was that?)" He asked. " (That was eating)" Mikhail replied He also had to teach him how to take down liquids and use the toilet. Chapter 3: Tariko Tariko and Toshio Hiwatari was looking at a male lying on the floor with pillows. "Dmitry, you have a bed." I said. Tariko looked up to look at me, I asked Tariko something. "Help me lift Dmitry." I said. Me and my Japanese sister helped lift Dmitry on the bed. Chapter 4: Forest "Anna, He's gone!" Tariko yelled. I woke up, I looked at Tariko. The bed was empty. Outside in the wilderness, Dmitry was in the forest, exhausted and somewhat tired. He had that hollow feeling inside him again, he never felt human in so long that he doesn't know what it feels like. He found an abandoned building after getting out of the forest and spent hours trying to crush the aches in his stomach. " (What is this feeling, is it a kill switch?)" He asked himself. He never experienced hunger in his life at the GBS base where he was held. His organs felt like they were going to fail. He discovers what his body wants hours later. He stole 20 Supernannyan dollars and spent it on some chocolate bars. He was caught then brought back. Chapter 5: Suspection. The GBS and TT10 then looked at the Russian man. "I've never seen him, the members responsible for the kidnapping will be punished for it." Oksana said. Dmitry finished the last of his chocolate bars and looked at the group. "Dmitry only speaks Russian." Anna said. " (Dmitry, can you hear me?)" Ri Dae-Jung said, shocking the team. Oksana never knew Ri Dae-Jung was fluent in Russian.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86